My Little Pokemon
by NeverGirl
Summary: Canon: Ash and Misty make the most of their journey to help Ash become a pokemon master. LEMONS! Be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Not just my first Lemon, my first published story! Forgive me if it's not as good as others, but I believe it's good for my first time. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Misty!" Ash yelled at her after she was caught stealing some of his pokeballs inside his tent.

She froze in fear.

He growled. "What the hell are you doing?" he ran and grabbed them all back from her. She put her hands behind her back and look down at the ground her bangs shadowing her eyes. He growled again. "What were you doing, Misty?"

"I-I.. I," she said through tears.

He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him, his face was still frowning hard even after he saw the tears in her eyes. "Just tell me what the hell you were trying to do, Misty," he was really good at hiding his sympathy.

She couldn't take it anymore as she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He was taken by surprise by her sudden act and didn't know what to do. "Oh, Ash..." she said said as she sobbed some more into his chest, soaking his shirt. "I-I don't want you to go the rest of your trip to become a pokemon master without me!"

"Mmh? Is that why you were stealing from me? You thought if you stole my pokemon I would have to stay here with you?"

She sniffled. "Y-Yes..." she admitted.

Ash laughed above her. She looked up at him as he continued to laugh harder. She frowned and hit him on the head.

"Ow! Damn it, Misty!"

"I don't see what's so funny about me confessing how much I'm gonna miss you, you jerk!"

"Jesus, Misty! you don't think I'm gonna miss you, too? It was just funny that this is the second time we have to leave each other and the last time we were only eleven and now we're seventeen and we're still really kids at heart when it comes to saying goodbye! I mean, first your bike, now you're the one stealing my pokeballs! It's just funny that's all.."

"hmm? Well, I don't think it's very funny that we have to leave each other again! You insensitive jerk!"

He laughed harder and pulled her back into a loving embrace as he stroked her short, red hair that she was currently wearing down. He kissed the top of her head then took in her fresh conditioner scent. "Misty..."

"A-Ash?" she questioned into his chest. "I'm gonna miss you, too. I love you, Misty. Don't ever think I don't, cause I always have."

She looked up into his loving brown eyes. "You... love me, Ash?"

He smiled and nodded as he took her chin into his hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Misty had her eyes wide open staring off into space until she finally frowned and pushed him away. "Hey! Just because you tell me you love me you think you can just attack me like that?"

He stared at her for a moment before he burst into laughter once again and fell on one of his sleeping bags.

She bent down and glared at him. "Stop it, you jerk!"

He smiled at her and grabbed her arm to pull her down to the sleeping bags and underneath him. He stared down at her with a determined smile on his face.

She had a fearful look on her face but she still tried to fight back pushing on his chest to back him up, but he didn't budge, he was much too strong. "Hey! Ash! Let me go! Get off me, Ash-"She was cut off with a kiss, a strong one. She would have fought back again but her mind went all wishy washy when he traced her lower lip with his tongue. Her eyelids began to get heavy as she lost herself in the kiss. She relaxed her arms that were still tensed on his strong chest and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer. He soon opened his mouth with hers and played with her sensual tongue. He took her hands that were around his neck and pinned them to the ground as he intertwined his fingers with hers all the while still kissing.

Finally they came up for air. Ash rested his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed as he panted and sent his hot breath dancing across her flushed face. Her eyes were halfway open as she panted, too. "Ash..." she said getting his attention.

He leaned his upper body up a bit, still pinning her to the ground as his chocolate brown eyes poured into her azure ones. He was afraid if he let go she would run away, and he just couldn't have that. This was their last day together and was going to make something out of it no matter what. "I... love... you... too," she smiled as she leaned her head against one of the arms he was using to pin her down and closed her eyes. "I always have, and I don't want you to go. Not without me..."

Ash smiled and bent down to kiss her some more. He let go of her lips as he trailed little kisses down her neck. He let one arm go but still kept her down with the other and took off her shirt. He knew in his mind that if he let go now she wouldn't do anything, but he had been putting up with her shit for half his journey now and it was time for him to be the dominant one. He undid the clip at the front of her bra and threw it off to the side with her shirt. He stared at her soft, milky breasts with awe, but once he realized he was blushing he shook his head and stared back down at her with a devious smile that scared Misty.

"Ash?" she asked hesitantly.

He put his forehead to hers again still smiling. "You're mine now, Misty. From now on you belong to me. Understand? If you want to stay on this journey with me you will be mine and no one else's, got it?"

She frowned at him but he sucked her right nipple that only made her moan in pleasure. "Aah... Ash..." she said breathlessly.

"Say I'm yours Ash. Say you're my little pokemon that I control now," he told her as he nipped at it making her yelp in pain and pleasure.

"I'm yours... I'm your little pokemon and I want you to control me. Oh god, Ash, take me please..."

He smiled still biting down at her nipple before he sucked on it and twisted the other. His tongue on her breast sent waves of pleasure down to her legs. She clenched them together out of embarrassment of how wet she was getting but he forced them back open with his knees and pushed his groin into hers. Though he was still fully clothed and only his hat had fallen off while they were kissing, she could still feel his growing erection through his pants on the inside of her thigh.

"Ash, please, please, take me..."

He wasn't going to let go of her arms to unzip his pants just yet. He wanted to torture her first. He put his mouth to her ear and started nibbling on the lobe as he whispered. "You're wet, I can feel it seeping through your shorts. I turn you on don't I?"

She frowned. "I could say the same thing about you! Look at your-" He cut her off after she felt his groin dig deeper into her wet shorts making her grip on the hands that were still holding her down tighter.

"You what?" he asked deviously, she only panted. He laughed and let go of one of her hands to unzip her shorts. Once he got them off, he looked over her soaked panties. He took his fingers and rubbed her clit.

"A-Ash..." she moaned, he started rubbing harder and faster. "Aaah Ash... I'm gonna... I think I'm gonna..." she arched her back to prepare for her release but he pulled his hand away before she could. She whined loudly before he kissed her again. He took over every inch of her mouth with his eager tongue. He pulled away leaving a string of spit connected by their tongues.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you cum that easy did you?" he laughed.

"Can you please..." she whined as she fidgeted with his belt with her free hand.

"Ah, ah, ah," he shook his finger. "Not yet..." he bent down to her womanhood again and put the tip of his tongue on her nub. She let out a shriek of bliss before he took off her underwear completely and started lapping at it energetically. He finally let go of his other hand and stuck a finger inside, enjoying her pleasure-filled noises. Tears cascaded down her face from the pain as he pushed his finger deeper inside her. He sat up and started kissing her tears away but he didn't stop. She didn't want him to. She enjoyed the way he was handling her even if it was hurting her immensely. She felt the wave of pleasure about to sweep over her but she tried hard not to give it away, afraid he would pull away again. Ash found it cute how she was trying to hide her moans of ecstasy from him, he didn't pull away this time though. He let her climax all over his now drenched fingers. When she was finished, he put his finger to her mouth and made her lick it all off. He watched as she cleaned his finger with her mouth, amused. "You love the taste of your juices just as much as I do, don't you?"

She nodded embarrassingly as she pulled away from his finger. "Ash, stop teasing me! Put it in already! I-" Before she could say another word he took off his shirt and tossed it to the side, revealing his six pack. She stared at his abbs and glided her hand across them.

He bent back down and let her slip off his pants and boxers for him as they kissed again. He parted with her lips once more before he held his package to her sanctuary to prepare for entry."Ready, Mist?" She moaned as the head made contact with her entryway.

"Yes, yes, I'm ready, Ash! Please just put it in!"

He chuckled. "As you wish, Mist," he slowly entered inside her as she held her breath in preparation for the break of her hymen. He went as far as he thought she could handle and began to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace.

Once the pain had subsided a little for Misty, she began to move with him and pull him closer. "Asssh..."

He started to go faster assuming she was ready for more."M-Misty..."

"Ash, harder, harder!" He pounded into her as deep and as hard he could go before she let out another shriek, finally reaching nirvana. She closed her eyes and let her juices clash with his inside her as he let out every drop within her garden. He was still creating little thrusts to make the orgasm last for both of them before he fell onto the sleeping bag next to her. She panted hard then looked over to see him about to fall asleep. She scooted over to the nearly-blacked-out boy... No, man, and cradled herself into his arms. "So... I can come with you now?"

He opened his eyes and smiled holding her close to his warm body. "Yes, my little pokemon, you can come with me for the rest of my journey."

She frowned at her new pet name. "You're so stupid, Ash..." she said tiredly.

He chuckled "I love you," he whispered before he closed his eyes for sleep.

She smiled into his chest. "I love you, too..." she admitted again as sleep overcame her as well.

**Well, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Give me some feedback please! Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Ash awoke the next morning as his body sensed something was amiss. He soon figured it out when he couldn't feel Misty under his arm anymore. He shot up with a frown. He knew Misty was an early riser but he didn't like the fact that she had just left him after everything that happened that night. You would think she'd have the decency to at least wake him up with her? He now had frustration pulsing through him as he quickly got dressed and left to find Misty.

He found her in the river taking a bath. He smirked, seeing her wash her body sensually, as her hands ran down her silky smooth arms and chest. She looked so at peace.

He took off his clothes and snuck up behind her instantly wrapping his arms around her.

She gasped and jumped back. Her expression turned from fear to anger when she saw who it was. "Ash! Get out of here!"

His smile fell to a frown. "What? I'm not allowed to see my girlfriend naked?" He felt insulted.

"No! Not when I'm taking a bath!" Misty's features soften when she saw his eyes go darker.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms back around her waist possessively.

Misty swallowed. "A-Ash…?" she questioned fearfully.

He put his forehead to hers, the dark expression never fading. "I didn't like waking up with you not under my arm, Misty," he scolded.

She frowned back "I can wake up when I please. I-"

He reached up and pinched her nipple making her squeak. "You can wake up anytime you want as long as I'm with you. I don't like you out of my sight. I told you last night that you were mine and mine only. You do as I say and I say don't go _anywhere _without me."

Her lips trembled. She wanted to fight back but all that left her lips were whimpers and a soft, barely audible "I'm sorry."

He smiled, kissing her softly. But Misty moaned, wanting more so she extended the kiss by jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck, her body begging to taste him.

Ash was surprised by her sudden bravery, but soon, his dominance took over as he bit her bottom lip. Misty whimpered, letting him take over.

Ash stroked lightly up and down her smooth back before his nails dug their way through her skin, drawing blood. Misty screamed with delight into their kiss as she felt the blood drip from her back and fade into the water.

Ash tried his best not to penetrate her right there, he wanted to make her beg like she did last night. So he pulled away from their kiss and stared into her eyes as his finger found it's way to her slit.

"Aaah…" she moaned as her head fell to his shoulder, holding tightly to his neck. "A-Ash…it's…" she tried to make the word come out right. "It's still sore…" she wined.

"I figured." He told her casually, continuing to toy with her clit as his tongue glided itself up and down her smooth neck. "Let me make it less painful."

Misty trembled as he scooped her up from the water and into his arms, placing her small body upon one of the many boulders lining around the pond.

He bent down and kissed her, his body still in the water while Misty now lay on the rock. Misty tangled her slender fingers into his black mane. Ash began to lick his way down her chest stopping at her fully erect nipple to nibble on it gently.

Misty's legs quivered, begging for attention. Ash gave her bosom one last bite before descending his head down to her core, wrapping her shaking legs around his broad, tan shoulders. His arms looped themselves around her wet thighs as his index fingers lightly drew circles upon her thing hip bones.

"Mmmm," Misty's lips trembled. "Ash…please don't tease me…" her eyes watered with her mighty need of release.

To make sure she knew just who was running the show here, he nipped at her clit and watched it blossom. To ease the swelling, Ash rubbed his plump lips against her flower ever so softly, taking in her scent.

"Ah…ah…uh…" Misty tried not to beg, afraid he would stop. "Mmmm…" tears cascaded down her red face as she tried with supernatural strength to keep her body patient.

Ash smiled against her haven comfortably. He felt like he could stay there forever, if his dick wasn't twitching painfully. Finally, he let his twitching tongue enter straight into her center, her relieving scream music to his ears.

He moaned against her, greedily taking in all of her sweet honey that was practically fountaining its way from her.

"Ah! Uh! Oooh! Oh my god! Aaaaah…uuuuuh huh…" Misty's moans were now jolting from her tiny body with no control.

Ash glanced up at the sexy faces she was making before his eyes closed once again and got lost in her sanctuary. His hands ran from her hips to the sides of her pale, flat stomach, letting her body know he wanted more.

Misty arched into his touch as she finally let herself cum. She saw white for a split second, drool trickling from her lips. She could barely make a sound as her cum spewed from her hive and into her lover's greedy mouth.

He savored her sweet taste before swallowing it down delightfully. He rose from the water to mountain himself over her. Misty's weary eyes opened back up to glance tiredly up at her boyfriend. She sighed comfortably as she wrapped her slim arms around his neck lovingly. She buried her face into the crook of his neck to prepare herself for the painful pleasure that was about to enter its way into her core.

Ash let himself into her flower and pumped in an out of her at a steady pace. He started to go deeper to stroke her G-spot tenderly. Her walls clenched tightly around him as her nectar sponged from them, letting his member feel every ripple and wave pleasure coming from her. He threw his head back as the hot jets of his cum made his way through her body. He remained inside her for a few minutes before finally sitting up to see a passed out Misty. Though her consciousness was elsewhere, her body still clung to his strong arms like it was her teddy bear.

Ash smiled down at her while his hand lightly pet her short, red hair. Her kissed her cheek before he put his clothes on and put her clothes on for her as well. She was like a doll. He picked up her exhausted figure with one hand and threw his backpack around his shoulders. He figured her could handle carrying something as light as her for the rest of today's journey. Plus, it would let everyone in the new town know that she was his.

* * *

><p>…<strong>So, yeah lol I made a part 2 like you guys requested haha hope you like! R&amp;R! (:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Ash carried Misty's sleeping body into the next town. He put headphones in her ears that played Jigglypuff music to keep her asleep until they reached the next stop. The competitor loved showing off his property. He earned a couple of worried glances before a man finally approached him.

"Excuse me, young man but just what are you doing with that girl?" he glared.

"Carrying her to a hotel," Ash told him casually as he continued walking.

The stranger stood in front of him blocking his path. "You most certainly are not! I want to talk to that girl to be sure she knows who you are and what you're doing!"

Ash looked over the sleeping girl. "Looks like she's still asleep."

The man rolled his eyes and reached his hand out to wake the sleeping beauty. Ash punched him down on the ground. The man had stars swirling around his now spiraled eyes.

"Hey!" Officer Jenny called. She paused once she saw it was Ash.

The Pokemon trainer just smiled back. "Hey, Jenny, long time, no see…"

The officer tried to hold back her blush and glare at him. "Cut the chit chat, Ash! You just punched that man!"

"Great work," he mocked.

"Hands behind your back!" she ordered. "I'm taking you in!"

"Can't. Carrying my girl. She's exhausted…" he smiled back at the memory of them in the river earlier…

"Wake her up! Or I'll call back-up!"

Ash approached the officer slowly. The closer he got, the less in control she was. He was just inches from her. She could feel the heat of his body.

"I think we both know you won't," he said with a dark tone. "We both know I can easily take them all down. Plus…" he got even closer to Jenny, a sleeping Misty now wedged between them. "We wouldn't want anyone else to know how I got out my last predicament with you…"

Officer Jenny was completely red with humiliation. She sighed with defeat and stepped aside to let the couple pass but Ash didn't move.

"Wait…I could actually use you…"

Jenny's eyes widened in fearful anticipation.

"Go check us in at the nicest hotel here. And get the honeymoon suite."

Jenny nodded hesitantly and walked ahead to the hotel. She easily got them checked in and led them to the suite.

"What's the manager's story?" Ash asked as they rode the elevator. Knowing everyone's criminal record, Officer Jenny could easily get anything she wanted from anyone. She rarely used that power because she was so committed to the law, but she couldn't afford such a grand hotel suite and she **certainly **could not say no the Ash. He could easily destroy her entire career with just a few words. As far as she was concerned, he was the authority.

"Convicted Pokemon torturer."

He glared at the thought. If anyone _ever _even touched his Pokemon without his permission, he'd show them what real torture was.

They stopped at the very top floor. There were no other rooms besides the French double doors at the center of the wall. Jenny swiped the card across the digital handle that granted them access. She opened the doors to reveal a gorgeous room that could easily pass for a one story house.

"It's not the honeymoon suite. They usually save this for executives or-"

"Officers abusing their power?" he teased darkly.

She frowned. "Good-bye, Ash," she slammed the doors shut.

Ash set Misty down on the king bed and removed the headphones. The girl's eyes blinked open from the sleeping trance. She smiled at Ash staring down at her but then sat up from the bed. "Where are we?" she gawked at the gigantic suite and the view it had over the town.

"Some 5 star hotel…" he told her casually. He was more infatuated with petting her soft orange hair. He'd waited all day to touch her like this.

"Wow!" she sprang out of bed to take in all of the suite's features. "It's so beautiful! I've never stayed in such a nice place! I could never-" she stopped and turned. "Ash…how did you afford this?"

"Get back in bed, baby…" he told her like he didn't even hear her question.

Misty frowned. "Ash! Answer my question!"

Ash didn't like being demanded especially by his own property. "Get in the bed, Misty," he told her once more.

"No! I want-" she was cut off by her own gasp as Ash quickly but calmly walked toward her and threw her over his shoulder. The girl kicked and hit him with almost no effect. The more she demanded him the larger the fire inside the man grew. He sat back down on the edge of the bed, tugged the girl's shorts off and began spanking the screaming girl in his lap.

He slapped her bare bottom until her screams of fury turned into sobs of pain. And he continued his assault until those sobs of pain became sobs of remorse.

Ash got lost in hurting the most important thing in the world to him. It fueled him somehow… Like a drug. Her pain made him feel powerful and he_ loved _that. He didn't know how long he had hit her but he soon found his arm tiring and stopped.

He looked down at her red cheeks and rubbed his hand across the raw flesh. He gently pulled her limp body into his now loving arms. Misty shook with hurt into his chest as he consoled her.

Once her crying subsided, Ash began stroking her hair again. _So soft…_

"What did you learn?" he asked.

She sniffled into his chest. "N-Not to overreact…"

He gently pulled her chin up to look into her scared eyes. "_Never _tell me what to do," he corrected. "You are mine and you do as _I _demand not the other way around."

"Okay, Ash…"

"Call me Master," he decided.

She knew better than to protest. "Yes…M-Master…"

The master crashed his lips to her and fell down on the bed with her on top. He soon rolled over, deciding he wanted her beneath him. At his complete mercy.

Ash felt the tears still pouring from her eyes. He broke the kiss and gently brushed them away. "Shh…no more tears, baby…" he kissed her trembling lips over and over. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore tonight…" Unless she gave him a reason that is but he decided to leave that out.

She squeezed his neck tight. "I love you, Ash!" she sobbed into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you!" she started to cry harder. "Please, please forgive me!"

He looked back into her sincere eyes. "I forgive you, baby…" he whispered against her lips. "It's all better now…" His light kisses became longer and more sensual until he was back to completely controlling her mouth.

The animal inside of him grew and scared Misty by completely tearing her shirt and bra off. He devoured her perfect breast and pinched the other. His eyes shot open when he felt her honey dampen the bed. In a flash, he had his head between her legs and feasted with low, monstrous growls that commanded her body to give him more.

Misty fists held the pillow under her for dear life. Ash grabbed Misty's waist and lifted her lower body higher into the air so he could sit up. Misty's legs were now dangling from his shoulders.

"_**Ah!" **_she screamed between pants. **"Uuh! Ah! Ah! M-Master! Oh **_**PLEASE!"**_

He growled into her core the more she begged. He was like he was a vicious beast that hadn't eaten in days, do desperate for food…so desperate for _her…_

Misty suddenly arched against him. Her legs clenched his shoulders while her feet pressed into his back. Her body gave itself completely to him. Everything she had in her was now all tied to this one man. This was more than the perfect orgasm; this was her body's official submission to him. Declaring to always give him what he wants.

Ash continued the make ferocious noises until he was sure he'd gotten all the juice her body could give him. He opened his eyes for the first time since he began feeding and stared down at a drooling Misty. She was gone. In a complete state of bliss. Her glassy eyes not even moving. It was perfect. _She _was perfect…

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, not too much action. This was more about Ash showing his dominance since some reviewers thought there wasn't enough before(: I can always go darker:) Heeheehee…<strong>


End file.
